Komu pomożecie?
Komu pomożecie? (ang. Who You Gonna Root For?) to dwudziesta siódma piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl. Piosenka początkowo miała być zaśpiewana w duecie przez Bridgette i Geoffa, opisującą finałową trójkę i kogo wyeliminowani zawodnicy chcą aby wygrał. Jednak Harold i Courtney przerywają im pod koniec piosenki i śpiewają o swoich własnych opiniach; Courtney śpiewa o Duncanie i Gwen, a Harold o Cody'm. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Bridget i Geoff: Komu pomożecie? Kto to będzie dziś? Czy to Heather, Alejandro czy Cody może być? Bridgette: To Heather jak lód zimna. Lecz bardzo ostro gra. Geoff: Jej tutaj nie znosi nikt już. Kto by ją chronić chciał! Bridgette i Geoff: Komu pomożecie? Kto to będzie dziś? Czy to Heather, Alejandro czy Cody może być? Harold: Riki tiki tiki ti uwierzcie mi! Wygrać może tylko C-O-DY! W cieniu niczym król wolno sączy dziś jakiś drink! W stylu to hawajskim jest! Do domu weźcie cheddar bo można uśmiać się! W psi dzień! Courtney: Hej! Kto mu pozwolił śpiewać! Geoff: Nikt! Harold! Harold: Riki tiki tak się robi, by PROGRAM dzisiaj wygrał Cody! Rymy tutaj są i oto tu chodzi, tu chodzi! Courtney: Chłopak Gwen to złodziej! Harold: Riki tiki aaauuh! Courtny: Duncan jest trupem! Harold: Riki tiki O nie! Geoff: Dosyć wyłączyć muzykę! |-| Tekst angielski = Bridgette i Geoff: Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody? Bridgette: There's Heather, she's an ice queen, But she's been playin' hard! Geoff: Too bad, everybody hates her. She'd have to pay a bodyguard! Bridgette i Geoff: Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody? Harold: Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me! The only one winning this is C-O-DY! Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it Hawaiian style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty! Courtney: Hey! How come he gets to sing? Geoff: He doesn't! Harold! Harold: Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my man Cody! Harold's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! Courtney: Gwen's a boyfriend stealer! Harold: Ricki-tick, whoa! Courtney: Duncan's a dead man! Harold: Ricki-tick, oh, no! Geoff: Cut! Stop the music! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Alejandro jest jedynym z finałowej trójki, który nie ma wersetu dotyczącego go w tej piosence. *Osoby które śpiewały w tej piosence, były członkami Zabójczych Okoni. Ciągłości *Jest to trzecia piosenka zawierająca zgrywane segmenty. Pozostałe to: Boski urok masz i Cygański rap. *To trzecia piosenka, która została przerwana. Pozostałe to: Na miłość czas i Lekcja chińskiego. **W tym przypadku Harold przerwał ją, a następnie Courtney, która zaśpiewała, ponieważ uważała, że to niesprawiedliwe, że Harold śpiewał, a ona nie, a potem znowu zostaje przerwana przez Geoffa, który przerywa całą piosenkę. *Jest to druga piosenka, w której pokazano materiały w tle. Pierwszą jest Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! **Geoff i Bridgette byli głównymi wokalistami obu piosenek, a obie piosenki były w Podsumowaniu. *Jest to pierwsza z trzech piosenek śpiewanych na Hawajach. Pozostałe to: W hawajskim stylu i Versus. *Muzyka tej piosenki jest słyszana w Aloha, Finał!, kiedy Chris przedstawia zasady dogrywki w której Alejandro i Cody muszą wziąć udział. *Klipy użyte w tej piosence pochodzą z Kapitan Owen, Wyścig w Amazonii, Rapa Phooey!, Moja upalna Jamajka, Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą, Z Archiwum 52, Chińska Bujda, Greckie Ruiny i Bitwa nad Niagarą. Błędy *Kiedy Courtney śpiewa, część jej włosów za nią jest dłuższa. *Materiał, w którym Sierra ssie kciuk Cody'ego, by wyssać truciznę z ukąszenia owada w Wyścig w Amazonii, został odwrócony o 180 stopni. Galeria Ogólne = Komu_pomożecie_(01).png|"Komu pomożecie? Kto to będzie dziś?" Komu_pomożecie_(02).png|"Czy to Heather..." Komu_pomożecie_(03).png|"...Alejandro..." Komu_pomożecie_(04).png|"...czy Cody może być?" Bridgette spiewa o Heather.png|"To Heather jak lód zimna. Lecz bardzo ostro gra." Komu_pomożecie_(05).png|"Jej tutaj nie znosi nikt już." Komu_pomożecie_(06).png|"Kto by ją chronić chciał!" Komu_pomożecie_(07).png|"Komu pomożecie?" Komu_pomożecie_(08).png|"Kto to będzie dziś?" Komu_pomożecie_(09).png|"Czy to Heather..." Komu_pomożecie_(10).png|"...Alejandro..." Komu_pomożecie_(11).png|"...czy Cody może być?" S03E24 W hawajskim stylu.png|"Riki tiki tiki ti uwierzcie mi!" Komu_pomożecie_(12).png|"Wygrać może tylko C-O-DY!" Komu_pomożecie_(13).png|"W cieniu niczym król wolno sączy dziś jakiś drink! W stylu to hawajskim jest!" Komu_pomożecie_(14).png|"Do domu weźcie cheddar bo można uśmiać się!" Komu_pomożecie_(15).png|"W psi dzień!" Komu_pomożecie_(16).png|"Chłopak Gwen to złodziej!" Komu_pomożecie_(17).png|"Duncan jest trupem!" |-| Błędy = Komu_pomożecie_(16).png|Scena w tle jest obrócona o 180 stopni. Część włosów Courtney za nią jest dłuższa. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki